


[podfic] I Saw the Starry Skies, Painted the Earth in Gold

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of drvsilla's fic "I Saw the Starry Skies, Painted the Earth in Gold."</p>
<p><strong>Note:</strong> At the start of the fic, Sam has been temporarily sex-swapped into a girl.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:09:21</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Saw the Starry Skies, Painted the Earth in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Saw the Starry Skies, Painted the Earth in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19446) by drvsilla. 



**Title:** [I Saw the Starry Skies, Painted the Earth in Gold](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/118245.html)  
 **Author:** drvsilla  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** adult  
 **Note:** At the start of the fic, Sam has been temporarily sex-swapped into a girl.  
 **Length:** 00:09:21

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%20Saw%20the%20Starry%20Skies,%20Painted%20the%20Earth%20in%20Gold%20mp3.mp3) (6.2 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/I%20Saw%20the%20Starry%20Skies,%20Painted%20the%20Earth%20in%20Gold%20m4b.m4b) (5.5 MB)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-saw-starry-skies-painted-earth-in-gold)!

To listen to a streaming version of this podfic, simply click-through the mp3 link or visit one of the LJ posts.

Originally posted for Cake Swap as a podfic gift for meesasometimes and posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/18866.html) at the cakehole_club on livejournal.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1714139.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/59521.html)


End file.
